Hindsight
by narutosfangurl
Summary: Pain. That’s all I could concentrate on, the tremendous amount of pain. Sure, there was the physical pain, but I felt the emotional pain more. The stuff that really drains you. Would they come for me, like usual? Or am I really in this all alone?
1. Prologue

_Greetings fellow ninja turtle lovers!! Hehe! Always wanted to say something like that!! Anyway, this was just kinda something that hit me at oh (looks at clock) GOOD GRIEF!! IT'S ALREADY 4 IN THE MORNING!! (sigh) Oh well. This is just the prologue. I have the next chapter written out but before I post it, I want to see the reaction to this, so I know whether or not it will be a waste of memory on my hard drive or something people will enjoy. Well enough chatter. This is not beta'd so all errors are mine and mine alone so you can't have 'em:p _

_BTW, this is dedicated to Michael J Angelo, AKA Mika!! And Rook, can't forget about Rook. Love you guys! _

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TMNT OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH THEM EXCEPT FOR THE RANDOM DVD OR PLUSHIE!! I CAN NOT POSSIBLY SAY IT ANY CLEARER! So please don't sue, you'd only get my two cents worth! 

Pain.

That's all I could concentrate on, the tremendous amount of pain. Sure, there was the physical pain, but I felt the emotional pain more. The stuff that really drains you. Would they come for me, save me like usual? Or am I really in this all alone?

I wasn't exactly sure how things had gotten so bad today. One minute I was cooking dinner, the next minute everyone was yelling and leaving to do their little things that help them chill. I was left to figure what on earth had happened. I figured since somehow a sai had found its way through dinner, that I had spent so much timing working on mind you, completely destroying it, I had better just go get some of everybody's favorite takeout and help everyone chill after whatever the hell just had happened.

Hell, if I knew then what I know now, I would have offered to take the place of that poor punching bag. I guess hindsight really is 20/20.

_Well please review so I know whether or not to post the next chapter! Thx!_


	2. Where things went wrong

Running through the city, roof top to roof top, dinner cradled in individual take-out bags, I tried to think of how things had gone from laughter and games one minute to an 'I'm gonna kick your ass, damnit!' argument the next. Sure, I had been in the kitchen for most of it, but still I should have heard something!

Ok, think dude, think. Raph was watching Wrestle Mania on TV yelling something about a chair, Leo was in the dojo doing what he does best, Donny was in his lab making sure peg A fit in hole B, and Master Splinter was in his room meditating like he always did before dinner. Now where did things start gettin' sour?

Oh yeah!! Donny was telling Raph to keep it down so he could concentrate, then Raph used some very colorful language, which in turn brought Leo out of the dojo to give him Lecture 126 – the 'no cursing where I can hear you so I can give you this lecture.' I came out of the kitchen with my wonderful dinner, this awesome new recipe that I had been dying to try out. I set in on the table in all its glassware glory when a sai came flying out of nowhere, breaking the glass, spraying one of Donny's invention's with tomato sauce which in turn made said experiment blow up.

This in turn made Donny blow up at Raph, who already had Leo blowing up at him for throwing his sai. This is where I came in. Even though I was a victim of Raph as well, I couldn't help but notice he was a bit out-numbered, so I sided with him, and in doing so, sided against Leo and Donny, which might I add, is a scary combination. Well, one thing led to another, and Donny wound up locking himself in his lab still steaming, Raph beating the snot out of his poor punching bag, and Leo locking himself in his room to cool down and meditate. Thus leaving me to clean up and find something else for dinner.

Which is exactly why I am now racing home with five different types of take-out, hoping to make the raging beasts at home chill so we can be one big happy family again. Landing on another roof top, I started counting down the roofs until the one I needed to jump down from came.

14……13……12…arg wet patch ewww…11……10……9…turtle sense is tingling…8…slow down…stop. Quick glance around and……aw shell, this so sucks. You'd think the foot would have better things to do on a Friday night than corner a poor turtle with food. Buuuuut noooooooooooooo. Here they stand in all their…footy glory, weapons drawn, just itchin' for a fight. Maybe me and the bro's should buy them some of that foot cream. Hehe.

Let's see, there's about 1,2,3…100 of them and only one of me. I'm thinking I'm just a hair outnumbered.

I'm also thinking my night is about to get a lot worse.

_Well, what do ya think? Review and lemme know. Next chapter already in progress and should be done shortly. Also, I refuse to keep putting up a disclaimer so if you forget, just go back and look at the first chapter. Please feed the starving author! All flames will be used to roast marshmallows with the turtles! Thanks!!_


	3. Finding out

"He's late."

"Thank you, captain obvious."

"Shut up before I beat the snot outta ya."

"Enough. There has been more than enough fighting for this night, my sons. We will wait patiently and _silently_ for your brother to get back with the food."

"But Masta' Splinta'…"

"Raphael, I said silently."

Silence reigns over the lair for about three seconds before…

'So shut up shut up shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out get out get out

Get outta my way

Step u…'

"Raph answer your freakin' phone."

"Shut up Leo. Yeah Mikey waddya want?" Raph quickly pulled the phone away from his ear as he was nearly deafened by a loud THUNK! that came from just the other side of the mouthpiece.

"Mikey? Mikey, man what's happenin'?! Answer me dang it! You better not be screwin' around because we're hungry and so help me if you are…"

"Dude……dinner's gonna…… hafta wait! KIYA…… I'm needin' some……brotherly lovin' here! Aw shel……"static.

"Mikey! Mikey, you there?! Mikey!!"

"What's going on Raph? What happened?"

"No time Leo! Donny get your trackin' gear! Mikey's in hot wata' and needs some help. His phone just cut out! Sounded like he was in one shell of a fight from the way he was huffin. We gotta go now!"

"Alright, I've got him at 6th and Wilshire. That's only four blocks from the warehouse."

"Let's go you guys. Mikey is in over his head."

They quickly head for the elevator leading up to the warehouse. Silently they slip out into the night, climbing the nearest stairs leading to the roof. They quickly set off in Mikey's direction, jumping from one roof to the next, hoping they won't be too late.

"Aw shell."

"What's the matter Don?"

"Mikey's tracker signal. It just cut out. That can only be for one of two reasons. One, it's been damaged in the fight or two, it's gotten to close to an electric current. I'm hoping that it was only damaged in the fight."

"Why do ya say that?! You want Mikey to be hurt?!"

"No Raph. You misunderstand. This is the tracker that I put into everyone's back tooth. I'm hoping that he bit down to hard or was hit in the jaw, because if he wasn't then that means he was shocked. Literally."

"Shell."

"Fer once I agree wit ya. Now let's go Fearless! Faster! We need to get to Mikey!"

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

snickers maniacally That's the ring tone I have for my sister! She hates it too!! Mwahahahahahaha gags Ehem. So yeah, this is like uber short but I have college exams coming up and need to study desperately especially since I am positive that my psychology teacher is psychotic and is trying to make his exam hard as hell so he can fail us all. Evil man. glares daggers at teacher as he randomly walks by So yeah, drop a review, as I am fairly positive that the little blue button down there works on most browsers! grins like an idiot PLEASE!! I'll update after exams are finished!!

P.S. I DON'T OWN THEM OKAY!! The closest I can ever get are my babies, four red ear sliders, who coincidentally happen to be named Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Donnie.


End file.
